


embargo

by fiction fetishist (fictionfetishist)



Category: Kakumeiki Valvrave | Valvrave the Liberator
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 14:39:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionfetishist/pseuds/fiction%20fetishist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A-drei isn't fit to be a soldier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	embargo

**Author's Note:**

> not entirely sure what this is lol. i just have a lot of a-drei feelings, i guess. i wish sunrise could just let him be happy for more than five seconds gdi :(

A-drei isn't fit to be a soldier.

That is L-elf’s first impression of him, anyway.

Sure, he can pilot and maneuver his Waffe well enough, handle his gun more or less accurately and efficiently, strategize and carry out a decent plan of attack—but through it all, L-elf can see that he just doesn't have the heart.

(Or, perhaps, L-elf revises, later, it is precisely _because_ he has a heart that he simply isn't cut out to be here on the field.)

A-drei has a tendency to wait first, strike later, always considering the other side’s surrender before making a move of his own; he doesn't shoot to kill, not unless necessary, anyway; he never takes a life if he has the option to completely disable them, instead; and he always, _always_ lets someone else do the dirty work.

Idly, L-elf wonders if it's a result of his royal heritage, somehow, some ingrained desire to build up and conquer instead of just outright annihilation, believing that a possible attempt to win people over with diplomacy would be preferable to an assured victory certified with bloodshed.

How foolish, L-elf thinks.

(Then again, L-elf recalls, A-drei has always been a fool, hasn't he.)

“You really hate clean-up duty, don't you, A-drei?”

(L-elf’s first impressions have never been wrong.)


End file.
